Roman Atwood
Roman Atwood (born May 28, 1983) is an American YouTube personality, comedian and vlogger. He is best known for his YouTube RomanAtwoodVlogs , and RomanAtwood . Early Life Born in Millersport, Ohio, Atwood has been filming and producing videos since high school. In high school, Roman had a goth style. He produced a series of DVDs called "The Nerd Herd" which he sold at the Warped Tour in 2006. Atwood has also worked on various film projects and commercials in Columbus, Ohio until 2010, when he decided to focus on his passion of comedy and created the YouTube channel "Sketch Empire". Prior to his YouTube career, he worked at his family's rope factory called "Atwood Rope". In 2001, he married Shanna Riley Atwood who gave birth to Atwood's first son, Noah Vaughn Atwood . In 2008, after his wife cheated on him while on vacation, he filed for divorce. He currently resides in his hometown with his girlfriend, Brittney Smith , with whom he had a second child, Kane Alexander Atwood . In 2013, Atwood founded his own merchandise line called "The Smile More Store" , in which he sells T-shirts, hoodies, bracelets and other items. In mid June 2016, Atwood announced that him and Brittney got a new puppy . In November 2016, Atwood announced he was expecting a third child, girl. Two weeks later, Atwood announced that he got a donkey . In early February 2017, Atwood announced that the gender of his baby was a girl . On February 27, 2017, Atwood announced that his 7 year old German Shepard, Zeus died. On July 16, 2017, Atwood announced on his twitter that Brittney birth to a healthy baby girl . This is Atwood's third child , and second with Brittney . On his July 21st vlog, Atwood announced that the baby's name was Cora Atwood . Career YouTube Roman is being the first YouTuber to vlog with a 360 degree camera that works for iOS 8 devices, Android devices, and Google Chrome. Plastic Ball Prank Atwood filled his house with plastic balls 2.5 ft high, turning it into a massive ball pit. As of July 2017, this video has over 86.06 million views. This video was noticed by Nissan, who gave him a 2015 Nissan GTR in exchange to use his video in the "WithDad" campaign during their half-time advert at Super Bowl XLIX. This was awarded the best "Brand Campaign" for the 5th Streamy Awards. Anniversary Prank His video "Anniversary Prank Backfires!!" was posted on November 20, 2013, and has over 88.24 million views as of July 2017. It features Atwood pranking his girlfriend on their five-year anniversary by confessing that he has cheated on her. The prank backfires when she the end of the video, Smith says "I thought you were going to propose". Killing My Kid Prank A prank entitled "Killing My Own Kid PRANK!!", posted on November 30, 2014 and has over 53.02 million views as of July 2017. The video shows Atwood pranking his girlfriend Brittney Smith , by throwing a mannequin in a Spider-Man costume, believe it was Atwood's youngest son, Kane , age 4, over the balcony of their 2 story house. When Smith runs to the mannequin, she quickly pulls off its mask, realizing it was not Kane , and in fact the mannequin. At this point, she breaks down into tears as Roman enters the room snickering at her. Brittney then storms off, but returns when Roman asks her "Are you really that mad?" Smith then starts shouting at him and tells him he's "sleeping on the couch". How to break up with your girlfriend Prank (deleted) In this prank, the location is at the apartment that Roman and Brittney stayed in Los Angeles. After Brittney got out of the shower, it was one o' clock in the morning and Roman told Smith he was stressed from the the rib cage to the upper thigh. Then Smith and Roman were about to have oral sex until Roman had a fart cushion and he pretended to fart and Smith was mad at Roman. Pee Prank Atwood's breakthrough video, entitled "Cops Get Owned!!! - Epic Pee Prank", was posted on March 4, 2012 and has over 234.62 million views as of July 2017. The video features his good friend Dennis Roady pretending to urinate in front of police officers. Since February 11, 2014, he has been making daily vlogs for his second channel, which has since reached 10 million subscribers. Together both of his channels have over 18 million subscribers. Ferrari prank Another one of Roman's most popular videos is entitled "Attacked By Ferrari Owner – Pee Prank". It features a Ferrari parking on a handicapped spot. Atwood had poked a hole in a water bottle's top, so that he could pretend to be urinating on the vehicle. After the owner saw him "urinating" on his car, he ran towards Atwood and started to push and shout at him. This video was posted to YouTube on April 4, 2013 and has over 25.32 million views as of July 2017. Film Natural Born Pranksters In 2016, Roman Atwood, Vitaly Zdorovetskiy, and Dennis Roady released a film produced by Lionsgate, called Natural Born Pranksters which has received generally negative reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an audience score of 43%, based on 1,163 ratings. On IMDb, the movie has an average rating of 3.8 out of 10 stars. Tour In 2016, Atwood alongside YouTuber, FouseyTUBE , started a worldwide tour called "Roman vs. Fousey". They have performed shows in the United States, Canada and the UK in the future. Legal issues Roman has had several run-ins with the law, often without any prosecution, during the filming of his pranks. In March 2014, Roman, along with his accomplices, were arrested for inducing panic and disorderly conduct by the Columbus Police Department during the shooting of a prank where he pretended to rob an ATM in public. He was released on bail and was summoned to court. The case was widely contested, with his fans showing up to court to support and watch the case. As a defendant, he won the case on the basis of expression of art and freedom of speech, and the case was settled. Criticism Roman has been accused of staging prank videos, as well as violating Youtube's policy for misleading content. In November 2015, Youtube star Phillip De Franco briefly accused Roman Atwood and FouseyTUBE of staging prank videos. In December 2015, a Youtuber known as The Prank Reviwer, posted a video where he accused Roman Atwood of using actors in his videos and provides evidence for his claims. List Of Subscriber Milestones For RomanAtwoodVlogs RomanAtwoodVlogsHit 1 Million Subscribers On August 23,2014. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 2 Million Subscribers On March 30, 2015. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 3 Million Subscribers On July 19, 2015. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 4 Million Subscribers On August 3, 2014. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 5 Million Subscribers On October 16, 2015. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 6 Million Subscribers On January 1, 2016. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 7 Million Subscribers On March 20, 2016. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 8 Million Subscribers On June 21, 2016. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 9 Million Subscribers On September 13, 2016. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 10 Million Subscribers On November 13, 2016. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 11 Million Subscribers On Janurary 8, 2017. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 12 Million Subscribers On March 31, 2017. RomanAtwoodVlogs Hit 13 Million Subscribers On July 18, 2017. Facts Born May 28,1983 Age: 34 Height 5'10" (1.77) Family: Curtis Dale Atwood III, Curtis Dale Atwood II, Curtis Dale Atwood IV, Conrad Drake Atwood , Jessica Erin Atwood, Shanna Riley Atwood, Kane Alexander Atwood, Noah Vaughn Atwood, Susan Anne Atwood, and Brittney Danelle Smith Vehicles Atwood's known cars are Clifford and his GTR. Awards and nominations Gallery Category:Atwood Family Category:Human Category:Atwood Wiki Category:Roman Atwood Category:Youtube Category:Male Category:The Atwoods Category:Dads